


if we were the only ones

by thetwilightroadtonightfall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sometimes I write simple self-indulgent things okay, y'know; the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwilightroadtonightfall/pseuds/thetwilightroadtonightfall
Summary: One evening, Skuld hears something unusual from outside her window... | (included in theKH Rarepairs Zine)





	if we were the only ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic was written for the [_Missed Connections: Kingdom Hearts Rarepair Zine_](https://khrarepairszine.itch.io/khrarepairszine), which I totally recommend getting because of all the great stuff in there!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this simple fic based off of Michael Johnston's (Ephemera's english voice actor) original song [ "My Only"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BomkYRoy2MI), which I totally recommend giving a listen to, especially while reading this!!

It’s a beautiful evening in Daybreak Town, with stars shining in the sky, and wielders winding down from a long day of slaying Heartless, including an indigo-haired girl washing her face to prepare for bed.

_Tap!_

Skuld freezes at the unfamiliar sound, her hand hovering over the sink as she tries to listen for it again.

_Tap!_

Leaving the bathroom to focus on the noise, Skuld is careful not to make any sudden movements as she tip-toes through her bedroom and into the living-kitchen area of her flat. 

The third small _tap!_ reveals that it’s coming from her window, and that makes her wonder what kind of commotion could be going on outside this late at night. Heartless? Hail? Rowdy wielders? She cautiously peeks out from behind the curtain at first but has to move closer and squint when she sees an unusual white blob. She’d be able to see better if her flat was closer to the ground and if the sun hadn’t already gone down.

Believing it’s who she thinks it might be, Skuld slowly opens her window and calls out. “Ephemera?”

“Hey!” It _is_ him, looking as cheerful as ever. “Good thing you’re still up!” 

“What are you doing? Have you been throwing rocks at my window?” Skuld leans out a bit to get a closer look. “And is that a guitar?”

Ephemera grins, and strums his guitar nice and clear. That’s when Skuld realizes exactly what he’s up to.

He clears his throat. _“I love-“_

"Oh, please don't start that." Skuld sighs exasperatedly at him.

That has his full attention. "Huh?"

"This is so embarrassing...you're going to wake all my neighbours."

"Too late for that!" A green-haired girl pops her head out of another window. "Hi, Ephemera!"

"Hey." He waves back, a little confused as to how she knows his name.

"I think you should sing! Skuld told me you have a really nice voice!"

"Shut it, Trace!" Skuld tries to hit her with her hand, but can't reach her from her own window.

Ephemera grins at Skuld. "You said my voice was nice?"

"You shut it too!"

"Please, sing to her! A serenade is sooo romantic!"

"No!" Skuld exclaims, "He's not going to sing a cheesy love song to me from down there!"

"Hey, bozos!" Another window below Skuld's opens, revealing a disheveled red-haired boy. "Some people are trying to get their sleep for double Lux time!"

"Sorry!" Ephemera addresses him, then looks past him. "Skuld, I'm coming up!"

He switches his guitar so that it's slung on his back and is about to start scaling the nearby tree when Skuld yells again: “Walk through the front door and use the stairs like a normal person!"

Ephemera sighs, removing his hands from the tree. "I'll be there in a few!"  


* * *

  
Skuld has her face stuffed into a pillow when Ephemera walks through her unlocked door, closing it behind him and setting his guitar by it.

"Are you okay?" He asks concernedly, quickly standing near her, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're so schmaltzy,” comes her muffled voice.

Ephemera sheepishly scratches his cheek. "That's just how I always am...I like being honest about how I feel. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I guess I can tone it down a bit..."

"...Oh, c'mere, you." Skuld removes her face from the pillow and beckons him with open arms.

"Wait, so are you mad at me or not? Which is it?"

“Just come here.”

Ephemera hugs her, resting his cheek against her hair. “So, uh...I’m gonna guess that you’re not mad?”

“No. You’re just a giant nerd. And a dork.”

He chuckles. “Can’t argue with that.”

Skuld sighs against his shoulder. “You’re embarrassingly sweet...I’m still getting used to the idea that we’re together.”

“The _fact_ that we’re together,” Ephemera corrects.

“Yeah. I just feel like we might be moving a bit too fast here,” she admits, “I know we’ve been friends for a while and I like the stuff that you do for me...but it’s...only been a week since we officially started dating and it feels awkward for me to be in the center of attention, especially in public.”

Ephemera mulls this over, before his eyes light up. “I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like.”

“Last time you said that, I smelled like the sewers for an entire day.”

“I promise this is a good idea.” He pulls away to go grab his guitar, before returning to sit on the couch with her. “Gimme a song.”

Skuld takes a moment to think before whispering something in his ear. Ephemera smiles at her bashfulness. It’s rare to see her so flustered. “That one? What happened to you not wanting cheesy love songs?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like love songs...I said I didn’t want you singing them from all the way down there in front of other people.”

“Duly noted...well, you’re definitely gonna like this then.”

He strums his guitar gently, playing a soft and light tune...before the words start to leave his mouth.

_“I’ve been thinking...I’ve been losing my mind. I’ve been frozen, in a moment in time…”_

Skuld sways from side to side a bit, vocalizing softly in the background. 

_“When you told me that your heart was feeling gray…just couldn’t stand to see you walk away.”_

The two of them meet each other’s eyes, smiling as they enter the chorus, singing together.

_“If we were the only ones left in the whole wide world…_

_I would want forever to be with you. Oh, I already do..._

_If we were the only ones left in the whole wide world, would you want forever to be with me...my only?”_

The navy-haired girl continues to vocalize with soft “oohs” as Ephemera leans back slightly, strumming in a relaxed pace. It isn’t long before Skuld starts off the next verse.

_“Everyone has something to say…”_ Her voice is gentle and mellow, _“All of this noise gets in the way…”_

Ephemera smiles as he joins in, _“The world will tell you what you need to be. But your eyes can show you what they cannot see…”_

Skuld blushes a little when Ephemera looks right at her, feeling the music not only on his tongue and through his hands, but deep down in his heart.

_“If we were the only ones left in the whole wide world…_

_I would want forever to be with you. Oh, I already do…_

_If we were the only ones left in the whole wide world, would you want forever to be with me...my only?”_

The end of the song is just as calm as the rest, with both of them vocalizing one after the other, repeating the words “my only” until Ephemera’s strumming fades out. Skuld takes this opportunity to lean against his shoulder, content with their little performance.

“You really do have the voice of an angel, Eph.”

“So do you.” Ephemera adjusts his position slightly to accommodate her as he thinks to himself. “...Skuld?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you don’t like being at the center of people’s attention...but how do you feel about being at the center of _my_ attention?” 

She chuckles, feeling warmth spread through her chest. “I guess it’s not so bad...got any other songs up your sleeve?”

Ephemera grins. “Take your pick. I’ll be here all night.”

Skuld softly pecks his cheek. “How about...the one you were singing in the shower the other day?”

“Sure thing, babe.”


End file.
